lockdownseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Reload: Celebrity
Reload: Celebrity (Often referred to as Celebrity Reload) is the third season of the revamped reality show, Lockdown. It places ten strangers in a custom-built house. This season of Reload will have 10 housemates that are well recognized by the entire Sim Nation (dubbed Celebrities). Each week, they will vote on one celebrity to be the "Top Celebrity". This person will have immunity and the task of nominating one person, along with the H.C.'s two nominees. Additionally, one celebrity is not there for the endgame, but instead a short term game. They will be a "Fake Housemate" which means they will be trying to sabotage the game. If they successfully survive the first week (without a nomination), then they will win a $5,000 prize. The housemates moved in on May 15, 2019, and were filmed until July 14, 2019. The jury voting, winner reveal, and award crowning took place a week after housemates have left Reload, July 21, 2019. Production concluded on July 31, 2019. On Day 30, Calvin was crowned the winner of Reload: Celebrity, beating Taylor, in a jury vote of 3-2. Calvin, Taylor, Shane, and Miranda won the V.I.P Award, Hero Award, Villain Award, and Fan Favorite Award, respectively. During the Reunion, it was announced that season 4 of Reload would feature an all-teen cast. Making it the season with the youngest average house age in Reload History. Twists *'Celebrity Housemates:' This season 10 famous faces from around the Sim Nation will enter the Reload house. *'New Room:' Sim Nation voted whether to re-design the living room or H.C. room. They choose the Living Room. *'House Reward:' The housemates received a Hot Tub for making it to the Jury Stage. *'Fake Housemate:' One housemate will not actually be playing the game, but instead trying to sabotage it. If they successfully survive the first week (without a nomination), then they will win a $5,000 prize. Alyssa failed this task. *'Top Celebrity:' If a housemate wins the House Vote, and the Top Celebrity title, they will have Immunity for the week and must nominate a third housemate. **'Ultimate Top Celebrity:' Has the option between the House Captain Reign (No Top Celeb for the Week) or Top Celebrity and choosing the House Captain. *'Sim Nation Care Package (SNCP):' Housemates have a chance to be awarded a Sim Nation Care Package. Whoever wins the House Vote, will win what the Sim Nation has voted for that week. Housemates can only win one each. **'Immunity:' Will be immune from being nominated. (Week 5) **'Co-H.C.:' Will automatically become Co-H.C. and will be able to choose one nominee. (Week 6) **'Loved One Visit:' Will win a 30-minute visit with a loved one. (Week 7) Housemates Progress Episode Guide Duration of Cast NOTES: 1''': Nominated by the Top Celebrity '''2: Alyssa was never really an official housemate, but was part of a twist. 3: This was a reward won due to a SNCP. Voting History Gallery House Pictures The house this season was themed after a "Celebrity Mansion". The bedrooms were decorated with each being a room themed around a celebrity activity. The Kitchen and Living Room were designed to make the celebrities feel at home with a luxurious entrance. The Secret Lounge serves as an at-home V.I.P lounge, with a working bar. The H.C. suite is designed to recreate a stunning New York penthouse suite. Backyard3.png|Backyard Bathroom3.png|Bathroom Bedroom_-13.png|Fashion Bedroom Bedroom_-23.png|Music Bedroom Bedroom_-3c.png|Party Bedroom House_Captain_Suite3.png|House Captain Suite Kitchen3.png|Kitchen Living_Room_(Old).png|Living Room (Original) File:Living_Room_(New).png|Living Room (New Design) Secret_Lounge3.png|Secret Lounge Sky_Deck3.png|Sky Deck Intro DVD Cover Category:Seasons